


Hunkofburningloaf

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After following each other on tumblr for almost a year, Katniss and Peeta finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunkofburningloaf

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr a year ago after the lovely famousfremus saw the fic potential in the url I almost picked. Thank you, famousfremus! And thank you, readers! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)

She was lost. Lost in the blue eyes of the man she somehow knew without knowing what he looked like. But now, as she stared at the snapchat he sent her, she could admit what she’d known all along: She was a goner. The ten seconds ran out before she could get over the shock of seeing him and she felt a kind of loss.

Hunkofburningloaf, as Peeta was known on tumblr, was a food blog she followed in the hopes of trying some new recipes. And then one thing led to another and she was messaging him things she’d learned about different herbs from her father and he was recommending different recipes to her specifically… Eventually, they switched from tumblr’s horrendous messaging system to gchat, and from there to texting, and now, apparently, they were _snapchatting_.

It was absurd, how she’d known him for so long, nearly a year, without knowing what he looked like. She was suddenly unsure of letting him see what _she_ looked like. But this was _Peeta_ , her closest friend. She adjusted her hair a few times and tested the lighting in different rooms in her apartment, making sure to send him the best possible snapchat back of her smiling face with the caption: “So we meet at last…” 

Almost immediately after the picture sent, her phone lit up with a text message from him.

Peeta: I can’t believe how beautiful you are. 

Katniss: Oh stop.

Peeta: No, really. You’re perfect :)

Katniss: You’re not so bad yourself ;)

She already regretted the winky face.

Peeta: What if we were to meet for real?

What? He wanted to meet her? Her heart sped up as she typed out her reply. It was decided that they would meet the next day at a Starbucks near her. She offered to make the hour-long drive over to him, but he insisted. 

She arrived at Starbucks a half hour early, picking out the best table and ordering a cup of black coffee. She straightened the red plaid dress she wore as she waited. The place was mostly empty, but she wasn’t paying attention to any of the other people there, she knew he wouldn’t be there yet. She sipped her coffee and took out the book she was currently reading from her purse, a modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast. She was just getting to the part where Belle is shown the library when she heard her name.

There he was. He looked so much more attractive in person, his blue eyes so much more striking. 

“Peeta?” She asked. And then she was standing and they were hugging and oh my goodness, his _arms_. So steady and warm and strong. Her heart beat faster in her chest and she felt light-headed. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here!” She said against his shoulder.

It was odd hearing him talk, seeing his face. He was her best friend, and yet somehow, still a stranger to her. She didn’t know how to act around him. Almost half an hour went by before she felt properly comfortable around him, and only because they’d gotten around to her favorite topic: food. 

 ****As time passed, they were both reluctant to leave the coffee shop, ordering sandwiches and second and third cups of coffee. Eventually though, they knew it was time.

He walked her to her car in silence. She wanted to say something, to do something, to keep this from ending, but she didn’t know what.

When they got to her car, she leaned casually against the driver’s side door. 

“So…this was fun,” said Peeta. “We should make it a more regular thing. I don’t mind driving down here. We could even go to lunch sometime or— ” He stopped talking as she suddenly pulled him to her in a kiss. It felt as though they had kissed before, in a different lifetime, in a different world, and she wondered how this version of her had lived so long without kissing him.   
“I would love to see you again,” she said with a smile.

He smiled back.


End file.
